


Potterheads

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Everyone Is Alive, Found Family, Harry Potter References, Human Benny Lafitte, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: If you asked Benny fifty, maybe sixty, years ago where he thought he would be, he never would have even considered this possibility.





	Potterheads

Benny had just finished the third book in this series called Harry Potter. Garth had declared that, for Benny to catch up with the modern era, he absolutely had to start with Harry Potter. So far, he was quite enjoying it and was eager to learn what happened next.   
He picked up the next book, called The Goblet of Fire, and was just about to start reading when Garth sat heavily beside him in the chair at the bunker's table. That meant the hunter was thinking about something, and it probably wasn’t good.  
Benny set down the book and looked over at Garth, worriedly. He put his hand over Garth’s and rubbed his forefinger with his thumb, a calming gesture he’d picked up.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, gently, not wanting to upset him. Garth turned to him, earnestly.  
"What's my Hogwarts house?" Garth questioned, tiredly. In fact, there were dark circles under his eyes. Had he stayed up all night thinking about this? "Because I think I'm in Hufflepuff, but I'm not sure."  
"Why would you wanna be in Hufflepuff?" Benny asked. From the books, he hadn't gotten a very good sense of Hufflepuff house. Garth, however, looked scandalized.  
"Hufflepuff is a noble house! It values loyalty, hard-work, and truth! It gets its reputation from the books, which are all through Harry's eyes, and Harry is really unreliable when it comes to things like this." Benny put his hands up in surrender.  
"Okay, that’s my mistake.” Benny said, soothingly. He didn't like when Garth was mad at him, probably because Garth rarely got mad at anyone. It hurt more than Benny could say when Garth was angry with him. "Sorry." Much to Benny's relief, Garth smiled and settled back. His expression changed, suddenly, back to contemplation.  
"I wonder what house you are?" Garth said aloud.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Benny jumped at Charlie's voice. His senses had slipped a bit since he came back from Purgatory the second time. He'd been a vampire for so long that he was still getting used to being human again. "He's a Hufflepuff." Charlie concluded.  
Charlie was nice. Benny had taken quite a shine to her, especially when he and Garth had started living in the bunker. She was like a little sister to all of them, and would talk to him for hours about technology he didn’t quite grasp.  
"No way! Benny's a Gryffindor, like me." Dean spoke up, coming into the room. Benny was previously unaware that Dean was interested in Harry Potter.  
"Dean, you are so wrong." Charlie replied.  
"It's like you have your own personal Sorting Hat." Garth muttered under Charlie's and Dean's heated debate.  
"I s'pose so." Benny replied, looking at Garth. "What do you think I am?" Garth smiled at being asked. As if he wouldn’t be consulted.  
"Hufflepuff. Like me." Garth answered, easily. Benny linked his hand with Garth's and smiled back.   
Out of all the unexpected occurrences in Benny's life, Garth was the most unexpected. But probably the best. Strike that, definitely the best.  
"I agree with Charlie." Benny spoke up, effectively cutting off the argument. "Sorry, brother. I'm a Hufflepuff."  
"Yes!" Charlie cheered.   
Sam strolled into the room, whistling something vaguely familiar off-key. Garth, Charlie, and Dean all looked at him, horrified. Like he’d murdered their loved ones.  
"Dude. You're not allowed to whistle that song if you're gonna butcher it." Dean said. Sam scowled at him.  
"It's offensive." Charlie said.  
"You're insulting Hedwig. It's her theme song!" Garth protested.  
"I'm allowed to whistle it how I want to." Sam shot back.  
"No you're not!" All three harmonized. Benny just blinked at them. He had no idea what was going on.  
"That's it! Christmas, all of us are sitting down and having a Harry Potter movie marathon!" Charlie declared.  
"Agreed." Dean said.  
"I'm game." Garth agreed. Benny didn't know there were movies for the book series. He was looking forward to Christmas, especially since Garth seemed excited.  
OoOoOo  
Had anyone walked in on that particular day, they would've been astounded. A blanket fort had been made around the screen where they were watching Harry Potter. They had gotten scarves to sort themselves in the correct houses.   
Two Gryffindor hunters sat huddled together, the Prophet of the Lord wearing a Ravenclaw scarf was pointing out inaccuracies in the movie compared to the book, the other Ravenclaw in the room, Sam, was shushing him, an angel of the Lord was eating popcorn with a Hufflepuff scarf draped around him haphazardly (Castiel had not quite learned how to wear a scarf), and the other two Hufflepuffs in the room, one a former vampire, were curled together and seemingly impossible to separate. It was certainly an odd scene.  
Charlie and Dean let out a cheer when the students stood up to Umbridge. Neither cared for authority all that much, and even Benny had to admit, he quite despised the woman.  
Castiel was on the edge of his seat when Bellatrix Lestrange appeared, though he barely looked it. Benny had learned to read the signs, and Castiel had looked very tense.  
Garth cried when Sirius died, leading Benny to kiss his hair. He said he always cried, no matter how many times he saw it or read it. He was awfully fond of Sirius.  
Kevin started flailing wildly when Dumbledore came on screen to fight Voldemort. Kevin idolized Dumbledore. Benny simply laughed at his surrogate family’s behavior.  
If you had asked Benny fifty, maybe sixty, years ago where he thought he would be, he would never have even considered this possibility. Living in a house full of Potterheads, becoming one himself? He wouldn't have even known what a Potterhead was. But when he looked at the room, he was glad it turned out this way. He wouldn’t take it any other way.  
All was well.


End file.
